


It Started with a Phone Call

by just_chiara



Series: 13 Reasons Why Tumblr Ficlets [12]
Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 08:11:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_chiara/pseuds/just_chiara
Summary: Tumblr Prompt: "I was just calling to check on you."





	It Started with a Phone Call

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bitterblue33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bitterblue33/gifts).

It started with a phone call.

“I was just calling to check on you,” Jess said, already regretting it.

They weren’t friends. They were two girls who happened to go to the same school, used to be on the cheerleading squad together, and were raped by the same guy. It didn’t make them friends. It didn’t make them anything.

Maybe if Chloe had testified against Bryce. Maybe then—

_Stop this_, Jess told herself. She wasn’t going to blame Chloe. Not anymore.

If Jess had had to testify back in October when she found out, she wouldn’t have been able to do it either. Chloe at least tried. It was their fault: they dropped a bomb on her and then asked her to go straight into battle.

“I’m fine,” Chloe said. She didn’t sound _fine_.

“Bullshit.”

Chloe dropped the niceties. “My boyfriend raped me, my friends ditched me, and this morning I had to tell my mother I’m pregnant. How do you think I’m doing?”

Through it all, at least Jess had had Alex. And Clay and Zach. Justin, too, in a way. She’d had people on her side.

“How do you feel about hot chocolate?” she asked.

“Hot chocolate? In May?”

“Hot chocolate is the cure for all things shitty in life. Alright, maybe not rape and unplanned pregnancies. But the rest? It can help with the rest. Do you want to meet at Monet’s?”

There was a brief pause, then Chloe said, “I can be there in thirty minutes.”

“See you there.”

It started with a phone call and two hot chocolates. Their friendship.


End file.
